Pico
Pico is the main protagonist in the Pico series, and the mascot of Newgrounds. He is a boy who is a skilled marksman. The notoriety of his abilities and his status as a celebrity has made him the target of many attacks. Background The original Pico ''website listed Pico as being obsessive and homocidal, having insomnia, schizophrenia, and a "wannabe DJ". https://web.archive.org/web/19991012165525/http://newgrounds.com:80/pico/index.html Pico received recognition as a hero for taking down Casandra. The Assassin Organization hired him to kill Big Brown Beary, who kidnapped several children and held them hostage. Pico, along with his friends Nene and Darnell, were chosen to test out genetically engineered students called the Uberkids. Since they were created to be perfect, Pico chose Rock Paper Scissors Roulette, due to its reliance on chance. With luck on their side, the group managed to destroy the Uberkids. He has since then starred in a variety of flashes inspired by his adventures. Character Profiles 'Newgrounds Rumble-'''Pico's popped caps in many an ass to get to the top, and he's made a lot of enemies on the way up. As they gather in numbers, our red-headed hero will have to stay on his toes to defend his role as the face of Newgrounds. Newgrounds Rumble Pico made a playable appearance in Newgrounds Rumble. As he has made many enemies in the past, they group together to defeat Pico. Pico stands his ground to secure his position as Newgrounds' mascot. He clashes against Alien Hominid in his first fight, and assists Tankman against a robot rebellion started by Alloy and P-Bot. His third fight is a recreation of Pico vs. Convict. Finally, he brawls Piconjo, who seeks to overtake Pico's leadership. In his ending, while he still held the power to control Newgrounds, he died of a herpes outbreak, of which Nene claimed to have no affiliation to. Pico origin.png|Pico, as he originally appeared in Pico's School. PicoNGR.png|Pico as he appears in Newgrounds Rumble. Picohardcombo.gif|Pico's Fierce Attack combo, as it appeared in Pico's Unloaded. PicoHardComboNGR.gif|Pico's hard combo, as it appeared in Newgrounds Rumble. PicoGunAttack.png|Pico's Gun attack, as it appeared in Pico's School. Untitled.png|Pico's gun animation in Resident Pico. PicoGun.png|Pico's Gun attack in Newgrounds Rumble. pico death origins.png|Pico's death animation in Resident Pico. pico death ngr.png|Pico's death animation in Newgrounds Rumble. Meat Boy (map pack) Pico appears as a hidden character in Meat Boy (map pack). He can be unlocked by collecting 12 bandaids. He also makes an appearance in the NG stage as a platform. Pico meat boy.png|Pico, as he appears in Meat boy (map pack) Pico cameo.png|Pico's cameo in the "NG" stage. Guppy's Quest Pico appears as a playable character in Guppy's Quest. He was revealed on October 9th, 2015. His main way of attacking is by shooting is by gun, which can shoot a spray of bullets that covers a large distance. He uses the fire extinguisher as a special attack. pico death school.png|Pico's death screen, as it originally appeared in Pico's School. pico death guppy.png|Pico's death animation in Guppy's Quest. Pico Fire Extinguisher.png|Pico using the fire extinguisher in Pico's School. pico guppy side special.png|Pico using the fire extinguisher in Guppy's Quest. Indie Game Battle Pico appears as a playable character in Indie Game Battle. He was revealed on May 7th, 2016, the same day Pico Day was happening on Newgrounds. Pico Day is a holiday that celebrates Newgrounds and its characters. Pico uses his gun in the majority of his attacks. He shoots his gun in his neutral special, which fires weak bullets. In his up special, he shoots his gun downward to propel himself up. Both moves are based on Pico using the gun in Pico's School. He sprays his fire extinguisher in his sides special, which moves him forward. He grabs a grenade in his down special, which he can then throw. He fires multiple large bullets in his super attack. As of 2019, Indie Game Battle was removed from the Steam Store, and is no longer available for download. Pico_-_Render.png|Pico, as he appears in Indie Game Battle. Picoalt1.png|Pico's seventh alternate costume Darnell Origin.png|Darnell, as he originally appeared in Darnell Plays with Fire. Picoalt8.png|Pico's eighth alternate costume. Nene Origin.png|Nene, as she appears in Nene Interactive Suicide. Picoalt9.png|Pico's ninth alternate costume. Piconjo.jpg|Piconjo, as he appears in Newgrounds Rumble. Picoalt12.png|Pico's twelth alternate costume. Casandra origin.png|Casandra, as she appears in Pico's School. Picoalt13.png|Pico's thirteenth alternate costume. PicoWritingAnthology.jpg|Pico, as he appears in Newgrounds Writing Anthology. ''Madness Project Nexus 2 Pico makes a cameo appearance in ''Madness Project Nexus 2. Those who backed the project on kickstarter before September 22nd, 2014 would get a Newgrounds themed costume pack, including a mask based on Pico.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/500655604/madness-project-nexus-2/posts/991936 Category:Pico Category:Newgrounds Category:Newgrounds Rumble Category:Indie Game Battle Category:Characters from the Pico series Category:Guppy's Quest Category:Meat Boy (map pack) Category:Playable Characters in Newgrounds Rumble Category:Playable Characters in Meat Boy (map pack) Category:Playable Characters in Guppy's Quest Category:Playable Characters in Indie Game Battle Category:Cameo Characters in Madness Project Nexus 2 Category:1990s